China Puff 40mm
' |unlock = 39 |slot = 3 |wtype = 8 |type = 8 |price = 896,000 |mag = 3 |max_ammo = 6 |damage = 960 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 18 |threat = 37 |rpm = 1.2 |ammo_b_min = 0.05 |ammo_b_max = 0.65 |splash = 3.5 |launch_speed = 1250 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = china |achievement = |shotgun_shell = 0.83|shotgun_enter = 0.83|shotgun_offset = 0}} The China Puff 40mm grenade launcher is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2 added with the ''PAYDAY 2'' Wolf Pack. Overview The China Puff is a 3-shot grenade launcher, having mostly similar stats to the GL40. Unique to the game; the weapon is a pump-action grenade launcher that uses a tubular magazine, it is essentially an oversized pump-action shotgun that fires grenade rounds. Unlike other grenade launchers in general, however, the China Puff is treated as a secondary special weapon, rather than a primary one, allowing players to bring a primary weapon of their choice to make them more versatile in the field. Due to the simple feeding system, the China Puff also has the shortest reload time of all the grenade launchers in the game; in the time it takes for a GL40 or Piglet to load 1 new round, the China Puff can load all 3 rounds and be ready to fire. As such, it is very easy to unleash quick bombardments of grenades to clear out groups of enemies, akin to the Piglet. Like the GL40, the China Puff also has a flip-up leaf sight to allow for distant bombardment that can be toggled up or down using the gadget key. Summary Pros: * High damage (can one-shot kill any unit except for Cloakers and Bulldozers on Overkill and below) * Fast reload speed * Can kill entire groups of enemies with a single well-placed shot * Moderate base concealment that can be increased to decent levels * Has a built-in flip-up gadget-sight Cons: * Extremely limited max ammo * Low ammo replenishment rate from ammo drops * Capable of friendly fire; self damage can completely shred lower strength armors * Expensive * Very limited modifications available * Slow weapon draw * Slow reload interruption (can be bypassed by cancelling with sprint, unless Parkour aced is taken) Compared to: Frag grenades= * Lower damage * Smaller splash radius ( ) * Both inflict friendly fire damage, though the China Puff does less friendly fire damage making it less potent * Both can be shot to explode * Much better range * Can be replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire |-|GL40= * Lower damage * Same splash radius * Same size ammo reserve * magazine capacity * Less concealable * Faster reload * Slower weapon draw * Is a secondary weapon rather than a primary weapon |-|Piglet= * Lower damage * Same splash radius * Has only of the ammo in reserve * smaller magazine * Slightly slower firing speed * More concealable, especially with modifications * Much faster reload * Has a flip-up leaf sight * Can't equip gadgets * Slightly slower weapon draw * Is a secondary weapon rather than a primary weapon |-|Arbiter= * Higher damage * Shorter reload * Same accuracy and stability * Slightly slower rate of fire * Shorter range * Smaller magazine * Less reserve ammunition * Slower weapon draw |-|Compact 40mm= * Lower damage * Same splash radius * Same size ammo reserve * magazine capacity * Same potential concealment * Faster reload * Slower weapon draw Tips *The China Puff is often treated as a middle ground weapon between the Compact 40mm and Arbiter. *A fully automatic rifle can pair well with this grenade launcher to counter its low rate of fire and low ammunition reserve. *Do not fire a grenade at a lone enemy target unless necessary. Save ammunition for groups or for special units. *Enforcers can carry ammo bags and replenish ammo frequently. *Be wary of Tasers, as a flailing player might fire at nearby civilians or damage other teammates, possibly themselves in the process if the grenades hit something too close. On the flip side, aiming towards the attacking Taser may shake him off while dealing him high damage that can potentially kill him as well. *Using this against Cloakers is not very effective since miscalculated shots may not effectively stun a charging unit and firing at one too close to the player will incur damage to both parties. *A quick shot can be fired at a Bulldozer to remove his faceplate. More often than not, the inner glass visor will be shattered as well, exposing his vulnerable face to headshots. *The China Puff is an excellent way to counter Shields on any difficulty. *Skilled technicians with sentry guns can use the China Puff to soften or finish off stronger enemies if there are too many enemies for said deployables. The grenade launcher is a good explosive weapon without the need to sacrifice a primary weapon or use the restrictive HRL-7 as ammo pickups cannot be used to replenish its reserve. However, caution must be exercised to ensure the sentry guns are not harmed. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Boost= |-|Stock= Skins Common= China-Puff-Gator-Masher.png| +1 Concealment |-|Uncommon= China-Puff-Maya.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= China-Puff-Blockbuster.png| +1 Concealment China-Puff-40mm-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The civilization was a developed by the , and noted for its hieroglyphic script—the only known fully developed writing system of the pre-Columbian Americas—as well as for its art, architecture, mathematics, calendar, and astronomical system. Achievements Trivia inspecting the China Puff, while also demonstrating a terrible display of trigger discipline.]] *This weapon is based on the China Lake grenade launcher, which is essentially a pump-action M79. Its inclusion in the Wolf Pack is most likely a homage to the GL40 from the first game. **Given that the China Puff operates somewhat reliably during play, this could have been based upon either the 2007 improved version by Airtronic USA or the further-refined one by CSG in 2009. **This doesn't explain its seemingly abundant availability however, as none of the abovementioned China Lake models were produced in any significant quality, and most have either been destroyed or stored in museums, with private ownership being nearly unheard of. *Unlike some of the other weapons, inspecting the weapon shows the user exercising very poor trigger discipline. * It is the second weapon to have a built-in gadget in the form of a front flip-up sight, after the GL40. ** As is common in videogames, the players does not actually set the notches on the sight for elevation, going by a random range marker instead. Doing this in reality would result in shots landing way off from desired targets and most of the blind calculation will have to be done by the shooters themselves. ** Also like the GL40, the China Puff's sight flips up automatically when toggled without any interaction from the player characters themselves. * Like the GL40 and Piglet, the China Puff's grenades can explode immediately upon leaving the barrel if they hit something. Being hazardous aside, this is highly unrealistic as launched grenades usually need to have traveled a varying distance between 2 and 14 meters based on the specific grenade model used. Furthermore, they must have revolved a set number of revolutions before their fuses could even prime. This was included as a safety measure against premature collision which, like in the game, can catch the user in the blast. ** An unprimed grenade round would still deal a considerable amount of impact damage akin to a hard punch if it hits a lightly-armored man-sized target, however, enough to stun or incapacitate them depending on how well-protected the victim is. *When translated to Swedish, the weapon shares its name with a chocolate candy, kinapuffar, produced by Fazer. It also shares the its name with the old Swedish firecracker kina puff, which could mean that it was Wolf who nicknamed it after the firecrackers of his youth. Gallery 2016-02-11 00013.jpg|The China Puff 40mm inventory preview 2016-02-11 00014.jpg|The China Puff from the other side 2016-02-11 00023.jpg|The China Puff in-game 2016-02-11 00024.jpg|The China Puff in-game with the leaf sight flipped up 2016-02-11 00026.jpg|Aiming the China Puff 2016-02-11 00027.jpg|Aiming with the leaf sight flipped up Category:Special weapons Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 Wolf Pack